


The Water's Sweet

by ColoredGayngels



Series: the price we pay [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Fingering, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, sam is fifteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Sam huffs, annoyed. “Dean, I need to get this done. All you’re doing is making it hard to focus.”Dean laughs. “And you’re making it hard to focus with those pretty red panties sticking up outta your jeans, Sammy.” Sam blushes, probably as red as the underwear he’s wearing. “Come on, I wanna try something new.”





	The Water's Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> That's right folks, a double whammy
> 
> Bingo Square: Attempted Rape  
> 019\. Almost Getting Caught  
> Title from Hey Brother by Avicii  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Despite how hard it makes him sometimes, despite how good it makes him feel, Sam’s gut still tells him that something’s wrong with the things he does with Dean. His gut tells him Dean shouldn’t be jacking Sam off, Dean shouldn’t be sucking Sam off, Sam shouldn’t be doing the same in return. Sam likes it, sometimes, but Dean seems to be insatiable, always wanting something when they’re home alone.

Sure, Sam gets horny a lot too, but he has homework. He can’t always be making out with his big brother if he wants to do well. In fact, he’s in the middle of working on a paper when Dean gets back from work. He tosses a package onto the table in front of Sam and gives him a long, gentle kiss.

“Put these on while you’re doing your homework,” Dean says when they pull apart. “Dad won’t be home tonight and I want you to look even prettier than you already are.”

Sam squirms in his seat. This is the first night in a while that Dad’s staying out, so Sam isn’t sure what to expect. He nods in response and takes the package to the bathroom.

When he opens it, he gasps at its contents. Inside are three pairs of lacy panties in three different colors: white, red, and dark blue. Sam isn’t sure which pair Dean wants him in, so he pulls on the red one and yanks his jeans back on over them. It’s a little itchy, the lace a new feeling, but it’s not too bad once he starts getting used to it.

He can feel Dean’s eye on him as he makes his way back to the table to resume his paper. It doesn’t take long for his older brother to come up behind his chair, rubbing his shoulders, running fingers through his hair, making it hard to concentrate.

Sam huffs, annoyed. “Dean, I need to get this done. All you’re doing is making it hard to focus.”

Dean laughs. “And you’re making it hard to focus with those pretty red panties sticking up outta your jeans, Sammy.” Sam blushes, probably as red as the underwear he’s wearing. “Come on, I wanna try something new.”

“I have to-”

“It’s not due until next week.” And with that, Dean hoists Sam out of the chair and over his shoulder, tossing Sam down on their bed. Sam squirms to sit up, but Dean is stronger, pulling off Sam’s shirt before pressing him back down. “It’s okay, little brother, I’ll make it good for you.”

Dean pulls off Sam’s jeans, exposing the panties and Sam’s little cock underneath. Dean noses at it, sucks at it through the lace until Sam’s crying out, right on the edge, _gonna come, please-_

Dean stops then, squeezing Sam’s dick. “Not yet, baby. You can come when I’m inside you.”

Inside? Sam scrambles to get away then. He doesn’t want that. “I’m not ready for that, I don’t wanna, Dean, c’mon, no-” He begs and pleads but Dean holds him down, carefully pulling the panties off. He licks at Sam’s asshole and Sam’s about to start crying. “Dean, please don’t, I don’t want to.”

Dean looks up. There’s a fire in his eyes that Sam’s never seen before. It scares him. “It’s not up to you. I wanna do it, so we’re gonna do it.” Dean reaches over to the bedside table, still pinning Sam down as he digs around for something. “I want you to be good for me, Sammy. Stay nice and quiet and still, and it’ll feel so good.”

Sam isn’t sure what would happen to him if he doesn’t obey, so he does. He lays there still and quiet as Dean pulls Sam’s legs apart. He stays still and quiet as Dean slicks up a couple of fingers with the lube he pulled out. He does let out a little whimper as Dean presses one finger up against and then into Sam’s hole, but all Dean does in response is give him a gentle kiss and a soft reassurance that “It’s alright, just relax, it’ll feel good, I promise.”

Silent tears roll down Sam’s cheeks as his brother continues fingering him. He’s not even hard anymore, though he’s pretty sure Dean doesn’t care either way. Sam tries to think of anything else - what his next paragraph in his paper will be about, what they’ll learn in algebra tomorrow, when Dad’ll be home - but nothing works. All his focus is on Dean’s fingers in his ass.

“I think you’re ready,” Dean says after a few minutes, pulling his fingers out.

Sam’s sobbing now, crying and trying not to beg as Dean opens his own jeans and lubes up his cock. He’s just about to push in when the familiar rumble of the Impala makes its way closer to the motel.

“ _Shit,_ ” Dean hisses, grabbing tissues to clean himself off. He shoves his dick away and Sam rolls off the bed while he’s distracted, grabbing his clothes and pulling them back on.

By the time Dad comes inside, Sam looks like he’s asleep, Dean sitting on the end of the bed.

“I thought you weren’t coming back tonight,” Dean says, his voice almost accusatory.

“Lead was a bust.” There’s a thud as Dad drops his bag. “Sammy sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Dean lies. “Homework wore him out. Some big paper or some shit.”

Dad sighs. “Alright. You go on to sleep too. We’ll see if there’s a new lead in the morning.”

Sam lets out the breath he was holding. He’s safe for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
